xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Orenvale
Location Northwestern Xaria, and is landlocked by Gesnor, Telumar, Icara Land Rolling valleys with fertile soil roll one into another. Wet winters and warm summers make the Hobbitshire a pleasant land. Grazing land for sheep is found in the higher hills, and the valleys are usually dotted with farms and meadows. Common Races Halfling, Fae Resources The halflings tend to import metal ores and finished items of steel and iron (ploughs, swords, etc.), exotic foods and spices. Orenvale does a brisk trade in tobacco (grown in many low-lying valleys), fruits and vegetables, and rare plants and herbs. Halflings are also renowned for their craft in decorative and clever contrivances, such as water clocks, oil lamps, cookware, toys, and small items of furniture. History In 702 P.A., the Halflings arrived on the Xarian continent and established Orenvale. In the 1200 years since, the Halflings have led a quiet and relatively uneventful existence. The country has withstood the wars and crises that have swirled around it. Recent Past One of the fiercest strings of spring storms on record swept through Orenvale in early 502, flooding much of the country. The dikes and ditches dotted throughout the valleys could not take the influx of rain, and many lost their land and lives. The damage might have been much worse had soldiers from Gesnor not stepped in and aided the Hobbits. Orenvale has expressed a debt of gratitude to the Gesni, who have remained in the country to aid in rebuilding and oversee reconstruction projects. In the late summer months of 502, a marked increase in Icaran military presence was noted on the border between Orenvale and Icara. Capital The largest town is Barrington Hollow, in Gableshire, with nearly five hundred souls in the town proper Other Cities Barrington Hollow is the unofficial leader in trade in Orenvale, and is home to many of the Guild Chapterhouses. Other towns of note are Hilltop Dell in Heatherdale (known for its fine tobacco), Puddlejump in The Heaths (home to the Guild of Clothiers), Boughton-on-the-Bend in Sylphmoor (with a great concentration of old families—Sylphmoor is the oldest dale in the Hobbitshires), and Rose Gate in Cennerdale (the site of the finest gardens in Orenvale). Government The government of Orenvale is communally structured, divided into approximately sixteen informal dales. Each dale and its citizens live freely. In the unusual event of a dispute or when a decision that will affect the whole dale needs to be made, typically the oldest living Halflings in each dale will come together in a forum. This forum will then hear statements from all interested parties, will ponder among themselves, and make a ruling. The level of cultural stress on the community, and a strong sense of social responsibility, allows for the government to be very casual. In times of crisis or when a decision needs to be made that affects a large group of Halflings, the eldest from several dales will form a discussion group called a Palaver. Alliances with Orenvale are trade based. Orenvale has no standing treaties with any other nation; all associations with outsiders are made with trading companies or on an individual basis. Through favorable trade relations and a generally cooperative attitude, Orenvale has made few enemies in Xaria—a very difficult trick to pull off and more due to political savvy than might at first appear. Both Icara and Gesnor have pledged to aid Orenvale if necessary (though what form this aid would take and what would be expected in return have never been quantified). Many countries do some small trade in clever Halfling wares and would be displeased to lose them—chief amongst these are Karandia, Chalter Medrium, and Quivera. Orenvale enjoys warm ties with Doro Y’Edhel, and certainly the Elves would come to the defense of the Hobbitshires if the need arose. Military There is a system for calling able-bodied Halflings to an emergency, such as a fire or a monster attack. Then, a militia of sorts will gather to handle the crisis. Orenvale has no standing military; since there is little of value; there is little cause for an invasion. As well, Orenvale serves as a useful buffer zone between Icara and Gesnor, who might otherwise find themselves natural enemies. Neither country has been willing to expend the resources necessary to root out the Halflings and exhaust their supplies in doing so. Telumar’s intentions remain mysterious, but it would seem unlikely that the country would weaken itself in the face of Gesni aggression by attempting to absorb its neighbor. It is also rumored that the halflings have the woodland animals as their warriors, and that if an enemy was to attack, it would face all creatures, great and small. Most importantly, few are willing to risk losing to the Halflings and becoming the laughingstock of Xaria. Trade Trading is done on an individual basis, with Halfling Guilds and merchants doing business with whom they please. The Guild system in Orenvale is informal, with members paying into a Guild more for the prestige of belonging than to regulate trade. The Lampsmen, the Guild of Weavers, the Tapesters, the Seamstresses, the Guild of Clockmakers, the Toymakers Guild, and the Wheelwrights are the most widespread of the Guilds, though one exists for almost all professions save agriculture. Members pay small annual dues for hosting banquets and the like, and in return may use the Guild name on their work. Unlike other countries, where it is considered best to pay less than an item is worth, Hobbits find it more honorable to pay a fair price and be modest when charging for their own goods and services. Haggling is a refined and pleasant pastime, refined to an art among the Halflings, but none would condescend to attempting to make a “nippy copper” from his customer. Currency Among themselves, Hobbits in the country rely on barter (though many Halflings are great collectors of foreign coins). In the towns, currency from outlying countries are used, normally in low denominations (a Hobbit generally likes the feel of a good bag full of coppers). Orenvale mints no coins of its own. Wealth The standard of living in Orenvale is somewhat higher than in most surrounding lands (or, indeed, most lands at all). This has partially to do with the Hobbit system of dales, which pitch in to support one another, ensuring that none are left wanting. It is also a result of biology—Hobbits simply use fewer resources than “big folk” (with the possible exception of food). Even the meanest farmer generally has a home with several rooms and food enough on his table. Few hobbits are exceptionally wealthy—those that do possess great riches are usually frowned upon by their fellows. Festivals Hobbits love holidays of all types and have many sprinkled throughout their calendar. The summer solstice marks the beginning of Evenfeast, marked by contests of sport and bouts of eating. Fall sees the Reaper’s Dance, in which thanks are given for bountiful harvest (followed closely by the Gleaner’s Reprise, a three-day festival of sharing with others). The winter solstice is marked by Hollymont, celebrations of warmth and generosity in the cold of winter, which lasts for three weeks until Frostfall. The return of spring is celebrated with weeks of various local festivals—many Hobbits make a point of traveling the dales during this time, partaking of whatever neighboring celebrations may be taking place. The year 502 was also designated a Year of Jubilee in Orenvale, to celebrate the 1200th anniversary of the accepted arrival on the Xarian continent of the Halflings. Clothing Hobbits generally wear clothes as comfortable as they can get them, and Halfling tailors are adroit craftsmen (indeed, were it not for the size differences, many humans would be more than willing to take to Hobbit fashions). Oddly, Halflings rarely wear shoes (except in bad weather), though a good pair of socks on a cold night is a joy to the average Hobbit. Religion Halflings of Orenvale worship a Mother Earth goddess they call Marritte (sometimes likened to Moere, “The Mother,” of outside religions). Like the government, the religion is not a single rigid body. The churches vary by region. The clergy are not paid, and as such they have other societal functions. Often they are midwives or herbalists. There are no real “churches” in Orenvale—religious ceremonies are carried out in private homes or communal meeting areas, such as common fields or town halls. Established Orders The Grand Mystic Royal Order of the Sagacious Brotherhood of Enchanters, Alchemists, and Magikal Knockabouts Of Interest The Halflings speak a distinct tongue. Though the country is small, they have many dialects and patois. Many Halflings are proficient in the common human language, common Fey and Dwarven. They know these languages out of curiosity more than necessity. Most can speak Gnomish as well. Orenvale is home to a great many creatures of the Fae, who seem to get along quite well with their Hobbit neighbors. Stereotypes Most “Big Folk” think of Hobbits as amusing but ineffectual. Both their small stature and easygoing attitudes fool many into believing the Halflings to be dawdling and blithe. The typical Halflings is expected to be affable, charming, a bit rustic, and something of a pushover. Halflings are also categorized as passionate lovers of food, drink, and other comforts. Halflings are also renowned for their hospitality. Few are refused welcome in the dales, and a Halflings would rather be struck dead than to gain a reputation for stinginess. OOC Note: Halfllings are open to people of any size though they tend to be played by children and shorter stature people.